


Show Me You Love Me

by Whoknows138



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, big gay, but like not smut, my biggest big gay fanfic yet, planned angst, planned sexual content once Reeve and Kai get their shit together, the ReeKai fanfic no one asked for, they are dumb of ass and home of sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoknows138/pseuds/Whoknows138
Summary: In one split moment, everything changed between Reeve and Kai.(Two idiots fall in love and try to figure out how to relationship properly the fanfic.)
Relationships: Kai/Reeve (The Hollow)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Come Sweet Death is fun but sometimes I just wanna write the big uwu.
> 
> Also there's not enough ReeKai fanfics so I'm making them myself for those who are just as thirsty for the content as I am.
> 
> Bone Appa Teeth. Enjoy this piece of trash-

“Strength in numbers…makes sense! Maybe Kai’s right.”

Kai twirled on his heel towards Reeve, who smirked at him in confidence. “I-I’m right?” Realizing how insecure that sounded, he attempted to rephrase it. “I-I mean, you’re right- I mean…you think I’m right?”

Reeve simple walked towards him, gently placing their hand on his shoulder. “Don’t let it go to your head bro.” They stated, their tone rather friendly. Kai couldn’t help but notice how angular Reeve’s eyes were. They were kind of pretty…and their lips were…

… _Oh_.

Kai couldn’t help but blush as he stared at Reeve’s entire face. Reeve was… _kind of hot actually_. The hand placed on his shoulder was starting to warm up, or maybe it was just him?

Reeve meanwhile was surprised at the sudden blush that emerged from Kai’s face…because it honestly made the boy look _cute_. The way their eyes sparkled was _stunning_.

The two stared deeply into each other for a few moments, before Kai let out an awkward cough, gently removing Reeve’s hand from his shoulder. “W-we need to get going!” Kai stated, pointing towards Adam and Mira, who were quite a ways from them at that point.

“Y-yeah!” Reeve stated, an awkward laugh erupting from his mouth. In response, Kai let out a few adorable giggles, and went on his merry way.

Reeve followed close behind, clutching onto his heart as Kai’s little giggle replayed over and over in his mind.

… _Oh god_.

As the corrupted flames washed away, the first thing Reeve did was run to Kai, asking if he was ok.

He didn’t know why. He had a clear view of the red head as he helped Adam lift the logs towards the river, creating a dam to wash away the flames. Despite that however, a small part of him was still worried for the red-head.

“ _Are you ok_?” He asked in near panic, panting for breath and recovering from his sprinting. Kai nodded his head slowly. “Y-yeah…but _Mira_.” Kai trailed off. He had seen her huddling with three little piggies as the flames surrounded them, and he had no idea whether she made it or not.

Reeve felt something inside him break when he saw the worried look on Kai’s face. He decided right then that _hated_ it when Kai looked sad.

“Hey.” Reeve muttered softly, gaining Kai’s attention. “I’m sure she’s fine. Probably just under some rubble. Don’t worry about it.”

Kai’s heart almost fluttered at Reeve’s attempt at comfort, and although he was still worried, for some reason Reeve’s voice alone made him feel a bit more at ease. They gave him a smile, although it was somewhat strained, and Reeve smiled back, before the two focused their attention towards their surroundings.

A bit of rubble moved in the distance, and a hand stuck out from the debris, waving for help. Adam, who had been searching around the area, was quick to free whoever the trapped person was. That person just so happened to be Mira.

Kai’s eyes lit up when he saw his friend, safe and sound, and hugging three piggies protectively. “Mira!” He shouted, unconsciously grabbing Reeve’s wrist and dragging them with him to the girl.

Reeve blushed ever so slightly at the contact, and although he was just as relieved that Mira was safe. The warmth he still felt around his wrist, even when Kai had let go, was the main thing on his mind in that moment.

Kai’s head was swirling as he hurled out his breakfast, clinging onto the car door for his dear life, and cringing internally as his vomit splattered on the moving desert ground.

He thought he heard someone shout “take the wheel for a bit!” and suddenly felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. He glanced to the side, only to see Reeve, staring at him worriedly. “You ok Kai?” They asked, their tone laced with concern.

“I-I’m fine!” Kai mustered out, heaving out more chunks. “Y-you need to keep driving, we have to catch up with the other team.”

Reeve wouldn’t leave it at that however. For some reason it just doesn’t sit well with him, seeing Kai like this. “Hey.” He began, cupping their cheeks and turning their head to face him. “I… _We’re_ here for you. Hang in there ok?”

Kai once again marveled at the kindness Reeve showed him, and was almost entranced by the smile they gave him. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“Come on Reeve! You know I haven’t finished drivers ed yet!” Adam’s shout for help alerted Reeve, and he crawled his way back towards the front seat, ignoring the strange looks he received from Mira and Adam.

He took the wheel, and sped the car even faster, tailing the other team as they raced towards the junkyard. The hurling noises he heard in the back made him visibly cringe.

_Hang in their Kai, just a bit longer_ …

“C-careful…I-I think my leg’s broken…”

Kai only had 2 seconds to process Reeve’s statement before he rushed through the dust, collapsing in front of Reeve and clinging onto his shirt. “O-oh god! Are you ok-”

“ _No dumbass! My leg’s broken!_ ” Reeve snapped out without thinking.

A second later, after seeing the hurt expression on Kai’s face, he _instantly_ regretted his words.

“W- _wait_!” Reeve shouted, placing his hands on Kai’s shoulders as they stared off to the side, dejection apparent on their face. “I’m sorry I…I didn’t mean to snap at you like that it’s just, I’m in _pain_ and-”

“N-no, it’s fine.” Kai mumbled out, letting out a somber sigh. “It was a stupid question.”

Reeve only felt overwhelming guilt as Kai helped pull him up. Him, Kai, Mira, Adam, and Vanessa watched the winning team race towards the final portal.

“We can still-” Vanessa began, but Adam cut her off. “No…they’re too far… _it’s over_.”

Reeve felt his heart tighten at that realization. If he wasn’t feeling bad before he’s feeling horrible now.

He felt the arm holding him up shake slightly, and focused his attention to the red-head holding onto him, fear apparent in their eyes, although they tried not to show it.

Reeve tightened his grip on Kai’s shoulder, gaining their attention, and the two stared at each other somberly.

“…Good game.” Reeve whispered; a strained smile plastered on his face. Kai gently nodded back. “…Good game.” They whispered in return, leaning their head against Reeve’s shoulder. Reeve quickly leaned his head against Kai’s head in response.

The 5 teens stood there, waiting for the end with a resigned acceptance.

“Guys! I did it!”

The 5 teens focused their attention towards a nearby tv screen, which displayed the game show host himself, Gustaf. They we all quick to run towards it.

“I’m ready to take hollow life offline, but you’ve got to get in there now!” Gustaf pointed towards the side, and the teens followed his finger, staring in surprise at the portal that suddenly appeared in the distance.

Reeve and Kai clung tightly onto each other; their hearts filled with hope once more. Reeve unconsciously nuzzled Kai’s face, and Kai did the same without a single thought.


	2. A Beginning #1

It was relieving to finally be back home.

But the most relieving thing of all for Reeve was seeing Kai so calm and happy as the 5 of them walked as a group, towards their homes.

Vanessa was the first to reach her place. She cheered quietly, and joked about how her parents were going to kill her if they found out she was out this late. When the 4 of them were at a distance from her house, they couldn’t help but laugh, and hoped for the best for her.

Then Mira was next gone. She was greeted by her parents in front of her house, who enveloped her in a tight hug, and grounded her on the spot. Despite that, she seemed rather happy, and waved goodbye to her friends, who declined her parents offer to drive the rest of them home.

“We’ll help drop you off at you place Reeve, and then me and Kai will-”

Kai quickly interrupted Adam’s planning without a second thought. “I-I can take him home Adam!” Kai stuttered out, holding onto Reeve, who widened his eyes at Kai’s suggestion. “I pretty sure any later and you parents will ground you _for life_!”

Adam raised an eyebrow at Kai’s offer, and studied the two boys for a moment before shrugging. “Alright! Just stay safe you two!” Adam commanded, before wandering off towards the direction of his home.

The way to Reeve’s house seemed rather long for both Reeve and Kai. Beforehand, when the others were around, there was lots of chatter, but this time there was only silence.

“…So…” Kai began, “How pissed will your parents be?”

“…Eh.” Reeve mumbled out. “I don’t know, they aren’t around that often so…”

“Oh…huh, _mine too_.”

Reeve was none the less surprised at the revelation he was given. “…Really?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of rich, in case you didn’t know. My family owns a big company, they’re in France right now…” Kai sighed out, his expression saddening somewhat. “…They’re always _somewhere_ …”

Reeve once again couldn’t stand seeing Kai like that, and he forced them to a standstill. “Hey…” He began, “If you’re ever lonely…We all have you back… _I_ have your back.” He knew what it was like, to wonder whether you parents actually love you. To wait at home, hoping for them to return and pay you any mind. It was painful, seeing Kai feel those same things.

Kai himself was shocked by Reeve’s attempt at comfort, but he definitely didn’t hate it. In fact, he was so happy for some reason, seeing Reeve pay this much attention to him. “…Thanks.” Kai said with sincerity. “…I have your back too.”

It wasn’t long until They reached Reeve’s house. It was a decently sized middle-class home.

Kai helped Reeve up the steps, and inhaled the nice, sweet scent of the inside of his house. The place was rather clean…and hardly looked lived in. It felt almost brand new. “…How long have you been living here?” Kai questioned, setting Reeve down on their living room couch. Reeve was quick to answer. “Years now. Before I reached my double digits.”

“This place is really nice.” Kai commented, marveling at the warm colored walls and the elegant knickknacks displayed on the wall shelves. Sure, he was rich and lived in a mansion twice the size of this place, but he wasn't stuck up! “Your parents keep it really tighty.”

“Oh, uh…My parents are too busy to do any house chores. I do the cleaning myself.” Reeve explained. Kai wasn’t too surprised, considering what Reeve said about his parents earlier. “Well you do a good job! You’d make a nice butler!”

The compliment, although it was odd, warmed Reeve’s heart up for some reason, and he couldn’t help but smile. “…Thanks.” He muttered, staring at his slightly swollen leg.

Kai followed Reeve’s gaze, and jumped slightly at the realization. “ _Oh god_!” Kai shouted; his eyes wide with worry. “ _You said your leg is broken right? I should have taken you to the hospital_ -”

“ **No!** ” Reeve shouted, suddenly, startling Kai into silence, Reeve let out a small sigh. “…My parents have it pretty rough right now. They can barely afford this place…” They looked off to the side. “I can’t bother them with a hospital bill right now.”

“I’ll pay for it.”

Reeve raised his head up, his eyes wide as Kai gazed at him in determination. “I can just use my parents account to pay for anything you might need. A hospital bill will hardly leave a dent on it.”

“…But.” Reeve began, confusion clear on his face. “But _why_? Why would you do something like that?” Why would Kai do something so kind to him? _Not that he was complaining but_ …

Kai opened his mouth, preparing to say something, but then he stood in silence for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the ground, deep in thought. Eventually, he seemed to get his answer, and in that instant he spoke out one sentence that would change Reeve’s world for the better.

“ _Because I like you, and I don’t want to see you in pain!_ ”

The piercing silence that followed was enough to choke both of them. Kai, only after processing Reeve’s shocked, gawking expression, did he realize what he had uttered without a second thought. “I-I’m sorry!” Kai squeaked out, a deep blush on his face as he covered his mouth and turned his body to the side in embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry it’s just…you’re so _cool_ , and you’re so _nice_ to me I…I couldn’t help but develop a crush on you _I’m sorry_! I know we don’t know each other that well, d-don’t mind me-”

“I like you too.”

As Kai slowly turned his head towards Reeve, his face as red as his hair, Reeve felt like he was going to fucking _scream_.

Another choking silence hung between them, until Kai eventually couldn’t take it anymore. “…W…what do we do now?” He asked Reeve softly, worry and confusion on his face.

Reeve blinked, and then stared off into thought, after a few moments, he focused his gaze back towards Kai, who glanced about the room, almost in panic. “…Well…first off, if you’re serious about paying the bills for me, you should call an ambulance.”

Kai wasted no time. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and called 911 without hesitance. He was quick to explain the situation…and made a pretty good excuse as to why Reeve’s leg was broken in the first place. When he hung up, he stared at Reeve questioningly, almost as if asking “what now?” with his eyes.

“…And now… _let’s just talk_.” Reeve offered, lifting himself up on his couch and patting a spot next to him. Kai, after a moment of internal panic, quickly settled himself down next to Reeve. “…About what?” They asked, their insecurity apparent.

“…Let’s just talk about whatever…you said we don’t know each other that well right?” Reeve reminded the red-head, who nodded with a blush. “…So let’s get to know each other.”

And so they talked.

They talked about their favorite colors, their favorite movies, their favorite activities, their worst nightmares, their worst enemies. After 10 minutes, Reeve and Kai were laughing, their friendship…and possibly something _more_ solidifying.

“…Hey.” Reeve suddenly began. He knew the ambulance would come any minute now, so this was his only chance. Hey lifted his hand up, cupping Kai’s cheek softly. “…Can I…?” He suggested, leaning forward ever so slightly.

Kai felt like he was going to explode. Reeve wasn’t too far from combusting on the spot either. Both of their hearts raced faster than their breathing.

Slowly, Kai nodded, placing their hand over Reeve’s, and clinging onto it, closing his eyes as Reeve leaned his face closer and closer to Kai’s

The kiss was brief, and soft, but for those moments the world felt like a paradise to the two teens, who clung onto each other and melted into the kiss.

After separating, the two simply stared at each other, both slightly red faced, and screaming internally.

“…Hey.” Reeve muttered after a moment of hesitance, ignoring the ambulance sirens he heard in the distance. “…When I get my cast and all that…do you maybe want to… _I don’t know_ …grab some coffee with me? Or a milkshake?”

Kai quickly nodded, unconsciously heating his face with his fire powers. “…Y-yeah.” They squeaked out, a wobbly smile on their face. “I-I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote two chapters in one go. Enjoy my dudes-


	3. A Beginning #2

Davis was not expecting his phone to be called at 2 a.m.. He also didn’t expect the person calling him to be Kai themselves, who supposedly needed him to not only drive them home, where they were _supposed_ to be, but also to sign some paperwork to pay for some hospital bills.

He was quick in dressing up, and drove to the hospital’s address in the family limousine. After a brief talk with the receptionist, he was led into one of the numbered rooms. Kai sat casually on the bed, next to a boy he had never seen before, laying with his leg propped up.

“…Master Kai…what exactly _happened_ here?”

Kai’s gaze lifted up from the stranger’s eyes, and lit up when he saw his familiar butler standing by the doorway. “Davis!” He shouted excitedly, rushing up to them and enveloping him in a hug. “I’m _sooo_ happy to see you again!”

“I’m quite happy to see you safe and sound as well master Kai…but pray, do answer my question…” Davis’s exhaustion was apparent by their slightly snarkier tone, and Kai backed away a bit, his smile sheepish. “Oh! Uh…Y’know! When you try to prevent three people from defeating a giant robot while simultaneously making sure they don’t die, _someone’s_ bound to get hurt!” He motioned towards the stranger, who waved at the butler awkwardly. “…Reeve broke his leg. His parents are in a difficult situation right now, so I want to pay for his treatment. I’m a minor though, so I need you to sign the paperwork, that cool?”

Davis slowly blinked, comprehending the bare minimum of what he needed to know, before slowly nodding. “Yes yes, very well master Kai… _however_ , I _do_ need to inform your parents of your midnight rendezvous. I _do not_ think they will be pleased to hear that you ran off without a word.” Davis opened the door, and left the room, walking down the hallways and conversing with the nearest official about the payment.

Kai crossed his arms, and stared at the floor blankly.

… _Yeah, like they’d care_ …

“You have a butler?”

Kai turned his head towards Reeve, who propped himself up a bit, staring at Kai in surprise. Kai simply shrugged. “Y-Yeah…He’s been working with the family for _years_.”

Reeve gave Kai a small smirk, and let out a few amused giggles. Kai’s heart skipped a bit in response. “You said you were rich but I didn’t think you were _butler_ rich.”

“I…Yeah.” Kai sighed out, stepping towards the bed and collapsing on it, next to Reeve. Reeve raised an eyebrow at the sudden mood change. “…Hey.” They began, cupping Kai’s face with their hand. “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m just…kinda sad right now I guess.” Kai let out a strained giggle, which tore at Reeve’s heart. “…Look at me for a bit.”

The red head turned his head towards Reeve, his face somber, and confused. Reeve gently kissed his head, causing his eyes to widen in shock. “I’m here for you…”

Kai smiled wide, his face blushing a bright red. “…T-thanks.” He stuttered out. Reeve only giggled in response, removing their hand from his cheek.

In that moment, Davis walked back in. “Master Kai, we _must_ get going! You’ll want to get as much rest as you can!”

Davis’s head disappeared from the doorway, and Kai crawled out of the bed. “…Bye.” He said softly, giving Reeve a small, earnest smile. Reeve returned it with his own happy grin. “…See ya.”

And just like that, Kai was gone, leaving Reeve all by himself in the hospital room. He collapsed onto the bed, and let out a long sigh, his body resting comfortably on the sheets.

Despite the comfort however…He already kinda missed Kai…

He surfed his hands through his hair, rubbing them against his face.

… _Oh god_ … _He has a problem_.

He pulled out his phone from his hand, and surfed through his contacts. Should he tell Adam about this? _No_ …No, this was a job for _Mira_.

He texted her one, blunt sentence. “I just kissed Kai.” And then dropped the phone on his stomach, staring blankly at the ceiling. He thought about providing some context, but the text would be way too long.

10 seconds later, His phone started ringing. He picked it up, and pressed the answer call button. “You _what_?!” The phone shouted in a familiar, shocked voice.

“Kai brought me home, and then some things happened and I kissed him…then I got picked up by an ambulance because of my leg, and now I’m sitting alone in a hospital room.”

“Ok but _what_ things?! _How did this happen in the first place_?!”

“I… _I don’t know ok_?! Earlier back at the mushroom forest I took one look at Kai’s dumb face and now I can’t stop thinking about him!”

The phone was silent for a moment, until Mira’s voice burst out, almost in awe. “…Oh Reeve…” She began. “You have it _baaaaaaaaaad_!”

“I do _not_ have it bad! I’m sure it’s just a small crush…I won’t lie, I’m kind of excited to see where it goes, but I _do_ wonder how this happened in the first place…I mean, we didn’t even _know_ each other before The Hollow…”

“…Reeve.” Mira began. “You don’t need to have an established connection with someone before you start liking them. I think you and Kai would make a cute couple! You should see how it works out! I uh… _So Kai was cool with it_?”

Reeve couldn’t help but smile at the mention of Kai’s name. “…He…was actually the one to confess his attraction to me. We decided that once I got my cast, we’d go on a date…” He let out a few soft giggles. “I think he’d like a milkshake more than coffee to be honest. I should have asked him what his favorite flavor was-”

““Small crush” huh? Reeve I can practically _feel_ the hearts forming in your eyes right now!” Reeve responded to Mira’s playful accusation with a reprimand. “Mira! I’m not _that_ simple!”

“Sure, sure, whatever you say Reeve…So, you want this to be kept a secret for now or…?”

“Yeah…I’ll tell the others when it’s official, but for now just keep it on the down low for me, will you Mira? Sorry for texting you so late by the way.”

“You got it! And its _fine_ Reeve, I couldn’t just ignore a text like “I just kissed Kai.” I’m here for _both_ of you two!”

Reeve and Mira said their farewells, and Reeve placed his phone back in his pocket. His eyes heavy, he closed them, and soon enough he was fast asleep.

“So…master Kai, who is this Reeve person your so eager to pay for?”

Kai was nearly passed out when Davis asked him the question. Kai lifted himself up from the back seats, and after a moments delay, answered his butler’s question. “Oh uh…he’s a friend of Mira and Adam.”

“So he’s your friend too?”

“Well uh…not exactly? We only met a day ago to be honest…but uh…I think he’s pretty cool! Sure, he can be a bit cocky and hotheaded at times, but…he’s also really down to earth, and he never backs down…and he’s just…” Kai’s love-struck smile widened a bit as he continued to think of that telekinetic boy. “He’s _amazing_ , really…”

Davis couldn’t help but smirk as he listened to Kai’s description of his “friend.”

“He seems like quite the nice fellow master Kai, I’m not one for suggestions, but you should invite him over to the mansion some time.”

Kai let out a long yawn, and collapsed back on the seats once more, slowly closing his eyes. “…Yeah…maybe I’ll do that…”

Davis listened to the small snores that followed.

… _Ah yes, young love_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff, you're welcome and I'm sorry-


End file.
